


Desire and Desperation

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom!Doctor, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, TARDIS Console Sex, Top!Yaz, the doc is a horny mess, yaz is such a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "The Doctor had a rather proud look on her face. Smug and wide, hands on her hips and Yaz’s lips curled. She had just done something clever with the TARDIS and would gloat about it all day. Unless, well, unless Yaz took her down a notch.Yaz pushed herself up from the steps and sauntered over to the Doctor, emphasising the sway of her hips in a way that seemed to slow the Doctor to a halt. “You’re getting a little too cocky there, Doctor.” Yaz smirked and let her hands come to rest sternly on the Doctor’s shoulders. “Kneel.”The Doctor matched Yaz’s intense gaze with the twitch of her lips before a challenge; “And what if I don’t?” She pushed up against Yaz’s hands, puffing out her chest.Yaz’s glaze hardened, “D’you wanna test me, babe?”The Doctor attempted to rock back onto her heels before raising and lowering her eyebrows quickly, “Love a good test, I do.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Desire and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> this is just super horny, also the kneel isnt a reference or allegory to spyfall and the master

The Doctor had a rather proud look on her face. Smug and wide, hands on her hips and Yaz’s lips curled. She had just done something clever with the TARDIS and would gloat about it all day. Unless, well, unless Yaz took her down a notch.

Yaz pushed herself up from the steps and sauntered over to the Doctor, emphasising the sway of her hips in a way that seemed to slow the Doctor to a halt. “You’re getting a little too cocky there, Doctor.” Yaz smirked and let her hands come to rest sternly on the Doctor’s shoulders. “Kneel.”

The Doctor matched Yaz’s intense gaze with the twitch of her lips before a challenge; “And what if I don’t?” She pushed up against Yaz’s hands, puffing out her chest.

Yaz’s glaze hardened, “D’you wanna test me, babe?”

The Doctor attempted to rock back onto her heels before raising and lowering her eyebrows quickly, “Love a good test, I do.”

Yaz bit her lip. She moved forward and lavished the Doctor’s neck with her tongue and lips.The Doctor faltered, head careening back, sigh falling past her lips. Yaz wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The Doctor sighed again and Yaz wrapped her left leg behind the Doctor’s legs and knocked against the back of her knees, causing her to fall. Hands still around her waist, Yaz helped slow her fall as not to hurt her knees. 

The Doctor grunted on impact and Yaz laced her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, “When I say kneel, you kneel. Got it?” She tugged at the roots in a way that caused the Doctor’s eyes to flutter shut and her lips to part.

“Look at me, babe,” Yaz said, pulling at the hair again, “Keep your eyes open. D’you understand?” The Doctor nodded curtly in a way that pulled at her hair and Yaz tugged a little harder, “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl. You remember your safeword?”

“Yes.”

“Say it for me.”

“Pears.”

“Good girl.” Yaz stood up and stepped back until she could trail a single finger over the Doctor’s chest and shoulders as she circled around her. “Are y’gonna be this difficult all night?” She’d made it behind her now and leaned down until her lips could ghost against the shell of the Doctor’s ear, “I’d punish you but I think you want that, don’t you?”

The Doctor’s eyes shut and let out a sigh. Yaz nipped the bottom of the Doctor’s lobe, scraping her teeth against her flesh, “Answer me, Doctor.”

“Yes.”

“You’re such a slut for it.” Another sigh caressed the air between them. She moved back until she could continue her teasing trail. “What’d you do if I just left you here right now? Already such a desperate mess. You’d probably fuck yourself against the console wouldn’t you?” She gestured towards the console. “You’d just touch yourself wishing it were me, wouldn’t you.”

“Yaz.” Her voice was barely a breath.

Yaz pulled away from her, “What do you want, babe?”

“Touch me.” Her eyes were filmed to the brim with pleading. Yaz smirked lightly and reached her thumb out to the Doctor’s lips, dragging it down until her bottom lip pulled away from her teeth. 

“Better?”

“Yaz,” She whined, voice keening and high. 

“You’d better thank me, babe, I didn’t have to touch you.”

The Doctor’s eyes closed and a shiver ran down her spine, “Thank you.”

Yaz smiled in faux disappointment and shook her head, “So ungrateful. Maybe I should just leave you here.”

“No,” The Doctor’s hands shot up to Yaz’s waist, “Yaz, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Yaz slapped her hands away, “Hands at your side and I didn’t say you could talk, did I?” The Doctor shook her head.

Yaz nodded and sat back on her haunches to be on eye level with the Doctor. Yaz sighed and let the cold demeanor fade from her face, “I thought so. Look at you, on your knees for me.” A smirk pulled at her lips in a perfect taunt at the Doctor’s kneeling form. “It’s so hot, such a good girl for me.” She leaned forward and left a tiny kiss on the Doctor’s nose. Another smirk and she was standing up.

“Take your shirt off.” The Doctor’s hands flew to her waist. “Slowly, babe. This is for me, d’you want me to rush when it’s your turn?” The Doctor shook her head faster than her hands went to her waist. She pinched the fabric between her fingers and dragged it up her form. It took all her willpower to not tear it off. With every portion of newly revealed skin Yaz got more and more excited. 

When it was off the Doctor let it fall to the floor. Her torso was bare to the cold room, nipples pink and erect, stiff from the air around them. Yaz smiled, they looked delicious, and approached her again. She trailed a finger around her areola almost grazing the pebbled skin before dragging her finger away. 

She circled the Doctor predatorily, walking close enough to tease her finger across her skin and the Doctor shivered. She completed one full circle before pinching a nipple roughly between thumb and forefinger and twisting it mercilessly until the Doctor was grunting, face skewed in some kind of painful pleasure. “Yaz.”

Yaz pulled her hand back, “Can’t listen can you?” She lost her fingers in the Doctor’s hair before tugging it upwards drawing a gasp from her lips. “I think you need to be punished. How many times have you spoken out of turn, Doctor?”

“Twice.”

“You’re going to watch me fuck myself twice while not being able to do a thing about it.” She drew back until she was leveling with a sadistic glare.

“Yaz, please, I’m sorry.”

“Three times.” The Doctor whined and her head fell back causing a wide grin to spread across Yaz’s face. Yaz walked over to the console and tapped her foot, “C’mere.” The Doctor moved to stand up and Yaz tutted, “I didn’t say you could get up did I?”

The Doctor breathed an unsteady breath heavy with arousal before leaning forward to put her hands on the metal of the floor. She made her way over to the console as quick as she could, embarrassment spreading across her face in a shade of red Yaz found delicious. She watched as the Doctor got back to her knees and Yaz fished a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket with a wicked grin. 

The Doctor pushed her wrists together and offered them up to Yaz. Yaz locked one hand into the cuff before lopping the chain through a handle on the bottom of the console before cuffing the other hand. 

Yaz smiled at her handiwork before stepping into the Doctor’s personal space, “Take my jeans off.” The Doctor shot a glance to her locked hands and opened her mouth before Yaz beat her to it, “Use your mouth, babe, you were so happy to earlier.” 

The Doctor clenched her eyes shut, breathing shaky breaths, face burnt red, before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the fabric of the jeans. She used her tongue to maneuver the button through the loop, it took a few tries but eventually the button popped through the hole. “Good girl.” The Doctor bit down on the zipper and drew it down until it was all the way down, she continued to struggle and bend until the jeans were down and pooled around Yaz’s ankles. “Good job.” Yaz stepped out of her jeans and kicked them to the side.

The Doctor straightened up to the sight of a purple strap-on. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, the toy being marginally larger in both length and in girth than the Doctor had ever had. 

“You should’ve listened and I could’ve had my cock in you right about now.” The Doctor bit her lip to fight back a sharp whine, “But you weren’t a good girl, were you, babe?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

Impossibly so, the Doctor’s face got redder, “No, I was a bad girl.”

“And?”

“I should be punished.” Her voice was quiet and small.

“What’d you say?”

“I should be punished.” It was barely louder, embarrassment blooming in the pit of the Doctor’s gut.

“Hmm?”

“I should be punished.” It was as loud as she could manage, her voice shaking with each breath. 

“That’s right.” Yaz unfastened the strap on the side of her hip and took it down her thighs before leaving it in the pile of her jeans. She kept her boyshorts on, the Doctor didn’t deserve a show just yet. She twisted her nipples once, twice, three times before skating a finger over the waistband of her shorts. The hem of her shirt brushed against her hand and there was something so vulgar about it. Something depraved about being too worked up to spend time fully undressing. she dipped her fingers down to wet heat and hummed. 

The Doctor, on her knees for Yaz and only Yaz always shot heat straight to Yaz’s core. She traced a light touch over her clit. “I want you to count each time I come, okay? If you speak anything other than a number I’ll add to your punishment. Understand, babe?”

The Doctor nodded and Yaz pulled her hand out and licked her fingers as she made her way over to the nearest hexagonal steps and sat down. The Doctor whined as Yaz walked away until Yaz stopped and sent her a raised eyebrow. All whining ceased after that.

She sat down on the step and relaxed back until her left arm was supporting her upper body while her right hand traced along her body. She lightly danced over the skin of her neck before dipping down to circle her breasts until finally tweaking a nipple over her shit with an overdramatic moan. She knew that whatever sound she made would drive the Doctor insane and that if she exaggerated them the Doctor would only find this more tortuous. She heard the cuffs clank against metal and she let out another moan, “Doctor.” The struggle of metal on metal got louder and Yaz could hear the Doctor biting at her lip to stop from begging aloud.

“Babe,” Yaz sighed, “I wish it were you.” It was a pure whine. “God, I need you.” She tightened the circles and increased the pressure to her clit, “Why’d you leave me alone?”

The Doctor knew each thing Yaz said were traps, that she shouldn’t respond to them at all, but with each of Yaz’s moans it was becoming more and more difficult to resist the temptation to beg Yaz to release her. With each moan her cunt grew hot and wet and it clenched around nothing, she wanted to be filled, she wanted to fill Yaz, replace Yaz’s fingers with her mouth, do anything to help Yaz reach the first peak which she was so close to falling over and, “One.”

“Good girl.” Yaz said in between pants, falling limp to let her body recuperate. More heat pooled in the apex of the Doctor’s thighs at Yaz’s words. The Doctor sighed, energy eviscerating her as Yaz’s hand grew tense as it slowly began to move against her clit again. 

She was slow and methodical, having worn off energy from her first orgasm, she was ready and prepared to really drag this one out and the Doctor could tell what was happening. She tensed up and tugged at her cuffs in some pitiful attempt to break free. She could, oh she definitely could, if she utilized even a fraction of the strength Yaz knew she housed, but there was something so blatantly hot about the pure submission of her strength in the hopes of pleasing Yaz. 

She let that idea spur her on, “Doctor, you’re so good for me.” She moaned and sped up her hand until the cuffs clinked against metal again, “I need,” Another moan, “You. Please, Doctor, please.” She dipped her fingers from her clit down to her entrance and teased the slit there until she couldn’t resist but to buck her hips up to meet her hand. She pushed in with one finger and let out a rapturous moan, “Doctor, Doctor, please, your hands, mmmhm, your hands, I need them, please.” She drew out the last syllable of that please and used her left hand to work against her clit. When she looked back up to find the Doctor clenching her eyes shut and looking away. 

“Don’t you dare, babe. Eyes on me,” Yaz commanded in between heavy breaths. A heavy blush had spread through the column of the Doctor’s throat and Yaz couldn’t help a smirk. She clenched her jaw tight and turned towards Yaz, forcing herself to open her eyes as Yaz began repetitious moans of, “Babe” and “Please”. The Doctor was so tense, unable to relax when every fibre of her being told her to rush to Yaz’s aide. Her hips were rolling in jerky movements and her legs began to twitch, her head fell back, her eyes clenched shut, and a final moan ripped from her throat.

“Two.” The Doctor’s voice was unsteady and breathy and Yaz didn’t stop. She pushed another finger in and moaned in a barely-there voice “Good girl.” She wouldn’t be able to hold on long this time. Her left hand slowed on her clit but the steady pressure was enough to quickly bring her to an edge, while her fingers worked quickly in and out hitting that one spot deep inside that burned her with pleasure. Her moans increased in volume and intensity but had completely lost all coherence, both in ways neither thought possible. Her hips rutted quickly against her fingers and her left hand tried with success to stay in contact with her clit until she was near the peak again. Her legs were sore and her moans were breaking. Her thighs trembled as she came one last time, excessive wetness coating her fingers.

“Three.” The Doctor’s voice was quiet and filled with desperation.

“Such a good girl.” The Doctor moaned again at the praise, tugging once more at her bindings, still refusing to say anything. Yaz smiled at that and slowly stretched her limbs before pushing herself up. With weak legs she made her way back to the Doctor and held out her still glistening fingers.

The Doctor caught on immediately and leaned forward to wrap her lips around the fingers and bobbed her head feverishly, sucking and licking until each were clean. Yaz sighed at the sensation.

“You really like using that mouth, don’t ya?” The Doctor sucked with more fervor. “I’d bet you’d like me usin’ it, too, huh?” She pulled her fingers from the Doctor’s mouth with a wet pop before walking over to her pile of clothes. She picked up the strap and quickly pulled it on up her toned thighs and fastened the harness around her hips. She gave it a quick tug before retrieving two things from the pocket of her jeans. 

One of them, a bottle of lube, she set on the console, the other, a key, she kept in her hand. She moved back to the Doctor, “Hands?” The Doctor quickly pushed her hands into Yaz’s space and Yaz unlocked them and let both the key and the handcuffs fall to the floor. “Now,” Yaz stepped closer until the strap was in the Doctor’s face, “I want you to suck me off like a proper slut.” The Doctor’s eyes closed as she moaned lowly at the words. 

She reached a hand up to Yaz’s hip, fingers just barely touching the leather of the harness as she slowly began to envelop the strap with her mouth. She worked her lips over the head, bulbous and unrealistic, while licking at the underside. 

It shouldn’t have made her so wet, she knew Yaz couldn’t feel it. But it didn’t stop Yaz from grunting and moaning and thrusting her strap into the Doctor’s mouth as if it were the real thing. The obscenity of it, Yaz using the Doctor’s mouth to play with a toy. Yaz using a silicon object to dominate her further, to make her submit completely. Using her mouth to play with a toy to show the Doctor how much control she really had over her. How much of a desperate needy mess the Doctor was to prove herself to Yaz. Sucking off a strap in some humiliating attempt to hear Yaz say good girl, to have Yaz fuck her. It shouldn’t have made her so wet but it did and the Doctor couldn’t help it. 

The Doctor bobbed her head slowly in time with Yaz’s thrusts, keeping eye contact as long as possible, until the sight was too much for Yaz and her eyes fell shut. The Doctor sighed around Yaz’s strap before a hand fisted itself in the back of the Doctor’s hair and pulled her off with a pop.

Her other hand hooked underneath her shoulder and pulled her up until her hazel eyes were level with rich brown eyes. The Doctor reached a hand towards Yaz’s waist but Yaz slapped it away, “I didn’t tell you to do that, did I?”

“No. I’m sorry, Yaz.”

“Babe, if you keep sayin’ it it’s gonna lose its meaning.”

The Doctor pulled back, eyebrows drawn together, “What do you want me to say?” Confusion genuine on her face.

“Nothin’, show me.”

The Doctor leaned forward, hands on the sides of Yaz’s face, lips colliding. She kissed Yaz’s lips delicately, softly, gently. Letting warm, caring lips brush against lips. Yaz couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. Couldn’t help the heat that coursed through her veins. Don’t get her wrong, she loved the rough and depraved manner by which they arrived here but this was good too, so caring and beautiful and perfect. She allowed the Doctor this, allowed herself this, a kind of check in almost, an exchange of saliva, an melding of souls, an exchange of thoughts and love and communication, lips saying

_ I love you and I trust you and I want this and you. I love you. I’m all yours. All of me for you. _

And

_ I love you too, I’ve got you, I’m here for you I want you and trust you and will take care of you. _

Silently. And Yaz let the dominant mask slip for just a second, even if only for a second, to indulge in this simple caring. 

The moment lasted only a second longer before Yaz broke away and brought the mask back up. She put a hand to the Doctor’s chest to still her and the Doctor stopped almost mechanically, power switch being flicked. Yaz leaned forward until her lips ghosted the lobe of the Doctor’s right ear, “What do you want, babe?”

“Fuck me, Yaz,” The Doctor’s voic was barely a breath, “Pease, gods, fuck me.”

“How, babe? Use your words.”

“Your strap.” Yaz pulled back to offer the Doctor a crooked eyebrow and the Doctor’s eyes fell shut, face staining a deeper red. “I want your strap, your cock—whatever you want me to call it—in me, please, gods, I  _ need _ it in me.”

Yaz circled around the Doctor until she could press her breasts flush against the Doctor’s back and the Doctor only leaned back further. “And where do you think you deserve my cock?” She whispered into her ear. Yaz nodded towards one of the amber columns, using her hand to gently guide the Doctor in that direction, “You think you can handle being pushed up against one of those columns?” Yaz’s voice was a breath in the Doctor’s ear, “Or what if I push you down to the ground? Or how ‘bout bent over the TARDIS console?” Yaz nodded towards the middle of the room, bringing the Doctor’s head in the direction of her gaze. The Doctor moaned lowly.

“So, you want me in you while you’re bent over the TARDIS console?”

“Yes.” The Doctor’s eyes were half lidded.

“Take your trousers off, boxers too, and bend over the console, then.” Yaz placed a hand on the small of the Doctor’s back to prompt her to move forward and she did. They both moved towards the console.

Yaz pulled off her shirt as she went and threw it to the pile with her jeans before she made it to the console. She made eye contact with the Doctor as she unclasped her bra. She let it slide off her chest in a tantalizing manner that had the Doctor’s jaw dropped, hands frozen on her unblocked culottes. Yaz smirked before nodding towards her trousers and the Doctor swallowed and continued working on them.

Yaz reached for the bottle of lube still sitting on the metal and popped it open. It was cold and thick as she poured it into her hand before stroking it up and down the purple strap. Once it was nice and coated she walked up to the Doctor, who had successfully undressed. 

Yaz wiped her hand on her hip before motioning to the console. The Doctor leaned over the barest part she could find and stuck her backside as high into the air as she could manage. Yaz stepped up behind her and gripped both hips in a way that made the Doctor breath in shaky breaths of anticipation. Her right hand lined the dildo up with the Doctor’s entrance before slowly pressing forward. The Doctor stretched slowly around the strap, moaning with each gained inch until Yaz had bottomed out, hips flushed against hips. 

The Doctor wasn’t a patient person in any capacity but she knew that Yaz would want her to make an effort. Except seconds turned into minutes without any movement from Yaz’s end and the Doctor’s patience was wearing thin. She attempted to grin back against Yaz but all it earned her was a smack to her right cheek and a tighter hold on the junction between torso and thigh. “Yaz.”

“You wanted me in you, right?” Yaz asked, a smirk in her voice, the cocky lilt only adding to the Doctor’s arousal and desperation. “You got what you wanted.”

“You know this wasn’ what I meant.” Her voice was a breathy whine, high pitched and needy. 

“No, I don’t, babe, you weren’t bein’ clear, were you?”

“Yaz.” The moan was low and near pathetic and the Doctor’s face was pure crimson now. If her mind hadn’t been so clouded in lust she would’ve hid away but the humiliation of being reduced to pure animalistic want only caused more arousal and galvanised her forward, “Please, Yaz, please, please please, f-, gods, fuck me, Yaz, please, fuck me.” 

“Y’sure?”

“Yes, Yaz, please, please, I need it so bad, so, so, bad, please.”

Yaz responded with the slow draw back of her hips and then a thrust forward that wrought a devastated moan from the Doctor’s throat, “Yes, please, Yaz, yes, yes.” Yaz wouldn’t dare stop now, just continued to thrust and pull back, drive forward, and draw out, until the sounds coming out of the Doctor’s mouth were a high pitched and broken record of pleasure.

Yaz reached forward and tweaked a nipple and the Doctor groaned, “Yaz.” The single syllable dragged out for seconds. Yaz smirked and twisted harder before trailing her hand down the Doctor’s sides before letting her fingers rest in the Doctor’s soft pubic hair. She leaned forward until her breasts were against the Doctor’s back, nipples hard against the soft porcelain flesh. She continued to thrust hitting that euphoric bundle of nervous deep within the Doctor. 

She teased her fingers along the Doctor’s mound until the Doctor whined. Yaz ghosted her lips along Yaz’s ear, the hot breath in the cold room dragging a shiver down her spine, “Beg me for it.” 

The Doctor opened her mouth and Yaz made sure to thrust right as she seemed ready to speak and all that came out was a broken symphony of moans, words shattered in her throat. 

“Yaz, Yaz, please, stop teasing me, stop it, please, I need it, I need you, your hand, Yaz, Yaz, please stop teasing me.” Yaz punctuated each tiny beg with a thrust of her hips. Her finger continued to swirl but never dipped down any further and the Doctor nearly sobbed, “Yaz, please please, please, please, please. Yaz, Yaz, Yaz, I need you, I need it, Please, Yaz I need it so bad.” Yaz finally let her hand dive down and she started rubbing against the Doctor’s clit. 

The Doctor’s moans became a continuous string of sound and her head fell to the console, “Hmm, Yaz, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you, mmmm.” Her body jolted which each thrust of Yaz’s hips, moans loud and enraptured, she could feel that sweet, sweet release approaching, her gut coiled so tightly, she was seconds away from snapping, from falling, from heaven, and pure pleasure. The band was pulled tight, tighter with each snap of Yaz’s hips and the Doctor was barely able to say, “Yaz, I’m go—”

“Come for me, babe, come, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Yaz’s voice was hot in the Doctor’s ear and she clenched around the thick strap, moaning louder, as her legs tensed and twitched, and her throat grew dry with the loud moans that came from it. The band snapped the Doctor was drowned in a cascade of ecstasy.

][

Yaz’s body ached, hips and legs sore from fucking the Doctor without any restraint. Her body covered in a sheen of sweat. But she was almost there, only had a few more feet to go until she reached the bathtub—something she made sure to prepare before she found the Doctor in the control room, knowing that the moment they were done they would both need it—but it arduous work, between her tired, aching limbs and the tired Doctor cradled in her arms. 

The Doctor hadn’t been the one with the strap on and yet she was so completely exhausted that Yaz ended up being the one to carry her to the tub. They both needed a bath, sweat glistening off their nude forms in the low light of the TARDIS hallway. 

Yaz looked down to see the Doctor’s face drenched in complete ecstasy, post-coital bliss. She looked beautiful. Yaz smiled before coming up to the door to their bathroom, propped open already. Yaz said a quick ‘thanks’ while looking up at the ceiling of the hall before crossing into the room.

Right in the back, above cold grey tiles, sat a porcelain tub, a towel rack at the foot of it, the lighting was peaceful, as near to sunlight as the TARDIS could get, with the soft smell of fresh lavender. Yaz sighed and made her way over to the large, claw-foot tub, gently setting the Doctor into the water. She sighed at the warmth.

Yaz dipped in behind her, legs bracketing around her, arms coming to rest around her waist. Yaz sighed too and the Doctor let her head fall back against Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz rested her cheek against the Doctor’s forehead.

“I love you,” The Doctor murmured, breath light and teasing against Yaz’s throat. 

Yaz smiled and the Doctor could feel it on her forehead. “I love you, too, babe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave something for me to eat up and enjoy


End file.
